The Heart's Happy Ending
by usaginekohime
Summary: Short epilogue to Thief of My Heart :)


Usagi – Hi everyone! This is a short epilogue of my story 'Thief of My Heart' :) hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want to get on Kagome or Rin's bad side... They're scarier than their mates are. *Recieves short nod of agreement from Sesshomaru*

**A lil' ooc, but that's cause I believe that people change when they realize they have found their true love and can be with them!**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

The Heart's Happy Ending

"No! I don't wanna wake up, Fluffy! Let me stay here!" cried a half-asleep Rin. She was lying on the bed she shared with her lord in their bedchamber, and she was too comfortable to wake up and do anything. Another reason is that she was due to give birth any day now at 6 months into a youkai pregnancy. She couldn't wait to see her and her mate's daughters. She was positive they were going to be lovely, especially with silky inu ears on top of their tiny heads.

"Rin, you have to get up. Now." ordered her 'loving' inu-youkai mate. She could feel him up against her, his body heat seeping into her like golden rays of sunshine.

"Noooo..." she groaned at him. "It's too warm and comfortable here... Plus you're laying right next to me. Why would I ever want to wake up and be away from you, Sesshy? It's too hard to eve" – she was cut off by a searing kiss. She was already moaning into the kiss due to her raging hormones, but he stopped, leaving her aroused and wanting more.

"No more kisses unless you wake up right now, my aroused little thief." he whispered seductively into her left ear, making her groan in annoyance.

"Fine, fine." she slowly stood up, careful of her bloated stomach, and waddled over to her bathroom to relieve herself. _Stupid pregnancy... always have to pee at every moment of the day! It's so annoying! _Once done, she strolled back over to her half-dressed mate and leaned he head on his bare shoulder. "Ugh... I'm so tired. Why'd you have to go and get me pupped, Sesshomaru!"

"Well... The first reason is completely your fault. If you hadn't attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama, I wouldn't have had to punish you. The second reason is because all inu-youkai must get their mates pupped during their first mating, or they will not be recognized as true mates by the community. Do you really not want to be recognized as my mate? If so, that means you would be fine with me having even more females begging at my feet for me to take them as my mate. Do you really want that, dear Rin?" he lectured her while putting clothing on the upper half of his body.

She didn't respond, knowing he was correct in his implied assumptions that she wouldn't be able to hold in her anger at the attentions that other female youkai would force on him, and would possibly get herself murdered. She turned away from her smirking mate, angry because she knew that he knew that she knew he was right. But, when she turned away, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes widened in realization. "Sesshomaru! The pups!" she gasped out.

He sucked in a deep breath before picking her up and running to the healer's room. "The pups are coming. Help now." he demanded from the available midwife. The woman rushed swiftly over to him and told him to place Rin on the bed beside the window.

"Please exit the room, Lord Sesshomaru, it it improper for any man to be in the same room as a female in labor." she said before calling for the other healers to aid her. He growled at her, but complied anyway.

Rin was panting in pain. She felt the contractions coming more frequently now, and tears were streaming down her face. "It hurts! Please make it stop!" she cried out to the healers that were standing around her in understanding.

"Get the tools, Akemi-san." the midwife commanded, undressing Rin's lower half so she would be able to see the pup when the time came. "Push please, Rin-sama. I can see one of the heads!"

Akemi arrived a few seconds later with herbs to help numb the pain, a bowl of water, a towel, and three different colored blankets.

"Thank you, Akemi-san. Please wipe her head with the towel." the midwife was reaching for the small head of one of the pups. "Push once more, Rin-sama! Only a few more left to go until your first pup is out."

"H-hai!" Rin panted, exhausted from pushing already. But, she kept pushing and two hours later, her first little girl was out of her, wrapped in a light purple blanket. Once she saw the tiny ears on top of the baby's little head, she felt energized once more, and began pushing. After 7 more hours of painful, exhausting labor, her three newborn girls were wrapped in warm blankets, being cradled by their mother.

"Mi'lord, 'tis safe to enter the room now." the midwife instructed through the door. As Sesshomaru walked inside, Rin could see his eyes subtly light up with joy. "We must document the names, Sesshomaru-sama. Have you and Rin-sama chosen any names for the lovely pups?"

Rin looked up at her mate. He seemed awestruck by the three beauties in Rin's arms. "Hai..." he softly told the midwife and her assistant.

Rin studied her three children. _They're all so adorable... especially with the tiny ears on their heads._ "This one will be named... Ginko." Rin said about the firstborn pup in a baby pink, fuzzy blanket. She had miniscule silver puppy ears sprouting out of her head, along with silky hair of the same color fluffed up all around them. Her eyes were the color of cocoa, and as deep and endless as an ocean.

"The second-born will be named Kinka." she whispered, looking into her wide golden eyes and chestnut tresses. She also had indigo stripes on her cheeks, a dark contrast to her pale skin and the light green blanket she was wrapped in.

"And the youngest will be named Shidzuki." Sesshomaru finished for Rin, seeing the lavender crescent moon above her large, chocolate eyes that faded into light gold the farther from the pupil you looked. His mouth twisted up the smallest bit into a smile when he noticed that the blanket was the same color as the moon on her forehead. Her hair was silver with natural light brown highlights at the roots and all through her hair, and tiny triangular ears that went from silver at the bottom to an almost translucent light brown at the tips. She was beautiful.

"Wonderful names, my lady and my lord. I will be going now, but Rin-sama may need some rest in your room after the long period of time she spent in labor." she said, giving a deep bow before exiting the room.

"Come, mate. Let us go to our room." Sesshomaru said, picking up his three daughters and his exhausted mate. He set down his sleeping lover on the bed, and picked up the youngest pup, Shidzuki. She opened her lovely eyes, and they widened at the sight of her father. Sesshomaru was beginning to think that something was wrong when she didn't blink for so long, but then she let out a soft giggle and began grabbing at his hair.

He stayed in that position for about half an hour, when Shidzuki's eyes began drooping and she couldn't stay awake anymore. He walked over to the three cradles, and took the other two pups from Rin before laying each of them into an oak cradle with bedding the same color as the blankets they were wrapped up in. "Good night, dear ones." he spoke to them before leaning over and stroking the silky ears atop each of their tiny heads.

He strolled over to the bed and laid down behind Rin, nuzzling his nose into her neck and breathing in deeply. The new warmth had Rin turning over and waking up enough to mumble, "Well... this is certainly not the happy ending I was expecting when I attempted to steal your most prized possession."

In response, he said, "Actually, the Shikon no Tama wasn't my most prized possession."

That woke her up a little bit more, so, surprised, she asked what it was if not the Shikon no Tama.

"Well... even then, it was you." he told her, before making cute purring noises that put her to sleep before she could ask any more questions. "Have sweet dreams, mate." he whispered, and fell into the deep oblivion that was sleep.

**Meanings of the names: Ginko – Silver Child**

**Kinka – Gold Flower**

**Shidzuki – Purple Moon**

Usagi – Yea, I know :\ pretty boring names, but it was what I could think of :'(... Anyways! How'd ya like it? Please R&R and tell me :)


End file.
